Patagonia Kingdom
Patagonia Flooding Era |full_name = Patagonia Kingdom |national_anthem= |name_in_towny = Patagonia |motto = "Independence and freedom" |n_list_page = 1''' |capital_city = '''Gallegos Calafate |largest_city = Calafate |oldest_city = Gallegos |established = April 19th, 2019 |disbanded = none |leader = Ferra |prime_minister = mikolllaj60 |chancellors = IvanSmirnov777 Marshalleeluv86 AlexoMarcvs Ajwid _Mr_ded_ |political_system = Dualistic Monarchy |economic_system = Capitalism |official_language= (Main) |official_religion = None |army_size = 10-14 |dominions = Guyana |past_leaders = mikolllaj60 |past_capitals = Nuovo_Palermo (of old Patagonia)|part_of = Union of Atlantic States}} Patagonia is a nation formed on 19 April 2019 and is located mainly on in real life Patagonian territory, Santa Cruz, Chubut and Magallanes territories. The population of country is about 140 citizens, being in /n list 2, having around 700 total claimed area in chunks Patagonia'' discord - discord.gg/KPbfsR2 or https://invite.gg/patagonia'' Towns At the current time, there are total 17 towns in Patagonia Capitals (2) * Gallegos * Calafate Towns (17) '''(not included capitals) * Ushuaia * Punta-Arenas * Niemark * Saint-Sevilia * Puerto-Deseado * Rio de La Plata * Valdes * Riffburg * Cerro Sombrero * Perito_Moreno * Lausanne * Patagonia_Base * Falklands * Comodoro (Comodoro Rivadavia) * San_Sebastian * Tolhuin * Skotland Ice road Patagonia currently has an ice road. It currently connects four towns together, Line is Ushuaia>Gallegos>Punta-Arenas>Calafate. All ice was taken from Perito Moreno glacier, near Calafate town. The first ice-line was built from Ushuaia to Gallegos by only one person - IDramaMan (mayor of Ushuaia). The second ice-line was built from Gallegos to Calafate by IDramaMan, Ferrarinu and mikolllaj60. It goes to west and then turns to north, connecting these towns. The third line was built to Preunta-Arenas on the way from Gallegos to Calafate. Player Hsiao made a station. Final line goes to Patagonia town. The station is almost done too! Ushuaia and Gallegos give away free spruce boats in its station. It is planned to build ice-ways to Niemark and Saint-Sevilia too. Player Marshalleeluv86 made an ice-highway from Puerto-Deseado to Niemark and plans to finish it soon. Currently, a new line is being built by Ferrarinu (Ferra) and IvanSmirnov777, its between Calafate and Saint-Sevilla. Notable persons * '''mikolllaj60 (former President, Prime Minister) * [[Ferrarinu|'Ferrarinu']] (current King) * IDramaMan (a great person, former chancellor, which made Patagonia grow in many ways, donated 200 gold to creation of Patagonia) * Marshalleeluv86 (Chancellor and co-mayor) * AlexoMarcvs (Alexo Marcvs, Chancellor, mayor) * IvanSmirnov777 (Chancellor, mayor) * Hsiao (mayor) * Stone_ColdSober (currently inactive) * MarxTv (Chancellor, mayor and leader of CPP) * theregulator123 (mayor) * HadesxPluto (mayor) * _Mr_ded_ (chancellor, mayor) Eras Republic of mikolllaj60 (19.04.2019 - 19.05.2019) Patagonia became great country with mikolllaj60 and it gained majority of its towns and citizens. It was democracy Everything was fine. However, mikolllaj60 held "unfair" elections, was taking wrong democracy, was been in some conflicts and finally ended up. Last elections were held, Ferrarinu won and mikolllaj60 became chancellor. Kingdom of Ferrarinu (19.05.2019 - current moment) Patagonia became Kingdom and its form of government turned to dualistic monarchy (executive monarchy). All wars ended as Ferrarinu came as leader. Patagonia is still improving. Patagonia is now in /n list 2, and being considered second best country in South America, after New Spain. Nation rename United Tierra del Fuego was renamed to Patagonia as it was more correct name, and also Patagonia lost Tierra del Fuego island. From now on, UTF is Patagonia. Some players and wiki pages still call it UTF which isn't right. Great fall of population Patagonia once had at least 50 citizens, while now it has near 30. The only reason is inactivity of some players because of new french players. New players were almost impossible to find, as they preferred other nations. Patagonia is rapidly recovering its population back, yet this doesnt mean online fell - minimum 6 players are online at the same time at least once a day. The Great Comeback Patagonian Prime Minister mikolllaj60 and king, Ferra, decided to ask IDramaMan, the king of the nation that left Patagonia in order to create its own nation, to comeback to the Patagonia. IDramaMan, not thinking long, decided to join Patagonia again. Nation of Tierra_del_Fuego was sold to Pierronus_21 for 350gold, and Ushuaia (former capital of TDF), joined Patagonia. This meant one more town in Patagonia. Conflicts and wars * Patagonia had its first conflict with Somerset, especially, SylvaTooth (SIlverrTooth). More information is in First conflict of UTF page. ---- * Patagonia had its second conflict with, mainly, Trinidad and Tobago, ciao000000 and mikolllaj60. ciao000000 declared war on Trinidad-Tobago, which wasn`t right and it all started as some player didnt find mikolllaj60`s democracy very nice. Everything ended up nice, as Ferrarinu and mikolllaj60 apologized for their former war minister. ciao000000 was killed 12 times and he was humbled totally. However, 20 gold were given to xPadpai for apologizes (Ferrarinu - 4 gold, mikolllaj60 - 8 gold, IDramaMan - 8 gold). ---- * Patagonia also had its third conflict with Trinidad and Tobago. It was similar to the second one, but now players really wanted fair elections. Player were threatening Patagonia with war if mikolllaj60 didnt make fair elections. But at the end, there were held beforehand elections where Ferrarinu player was approved by many players and won. Patagonia, after Ferrarinu became King, changed its government form and changed almost entirely. mikolllaj60 was still hated by many, but everything ended glad and now peace is everywhere. ---- * Patagonia-Tierra_del_Fuego conflict (ALREADY SOLVED) '' was border conflict with Tierra_del_Fuego nation, which was made by former chancellor of Patagonia, Tierra_del_Fuego, which ALSO caused rename of nation from UTF to Patagonia. Gallegos town planned to expand further south, on Tierra_del_Fuego town and made a bridge here. There was planned stadium and there was small historical object - medium farm and house - it all stayed here even before creation of Gallegos. mikolllaj60 argued with IDramaMan a lot - it seemed to keep like that. The only way to end it was summit. On June 30, there was held Patagonia - Tierra del Fuego official first summit, and it was held in capitol of Tierra del Fuego, in Ushuaia. There was big white building, which looked like mansion. Players who took part in it are: Ferrarinu, IDramaMan, mikolllaj60, Marshalleeluv86 and king of Ellsworth, Imperium Polaris - Wilabum. Partially it was about announcements, news and some words, but at the end of summit they all tried to solve border problem which later was solved by idea given by Wilabum - on map of Patagonia the disputed area will be Patagonian, and on map of Tierra del Fuego - it will be official territory of Tierra del Fuego. Also, the area would be under guard and no one can build on it without special agreement - the treaty was named Peace and Friendship Treaty. Therefore, all conflicts ended and Tierra del Fuego became really close ally with Patagonia. No further conflicts were seen. ---- * 'Fourth conflict' of Patagonia is the most recent one. After creation of new allied nation Tierra_del_Fuego made by former chancellor of Patagonia, IDramaMan, Patagonia needed new land in order to expand. At the moment, Patagonia was crushed by northern inactivity of Argentina and Chile. Patagonian Great King Ferrarinu decided to peacefully break the treaty with Argentina, as Argentina was inactive a lot and Patagonia couldnt handle this anymore. SoyGalletita was against it, yet it wasnt critical. One-two days after, a new Chilean town appeared at Patagonian territory - the town name was Puerto_Natales. It made Ferrarinu very angry, yet he wanted to end it all peacefully. It wouldnt be such a problem if the new Chilean town was on border, not so close to Patagonia - but making a giant "panhandle" which splitted Patagonia by two halves was actually wrong. A bit later, Ferrarinu decided to talk with Chile and Chilean leaders, and he wanted to end it all. Cristul12 (chancellor of Chile) acted violent and kinda extremely patriotic. Later, he named Ferrarinu (leader of Patagonia) "kid", "mf cuck", "сuck" and many other bad things, while Ferrarinu didnt say a single bad word. Chile always acted violent and greedy to Patagonia, but this time it was awful - Patagonia declared war on Chile. Day after, Entente (more than 15 nations worldwide) and Imperium Polaris declared war on Chile. Entente members made a siege on Chilean technical capital. At the moment, at least 6 players were fighting Santiago, but at this time it was useless - Chile was always inactive and there was only 1 player online who was staying AFK. It seems like this conflict isnt gonna end, as Cristul keeps offending Ferrarinu. Patagonia is thinking of creating massive attack on Chile with at least 15 players, while Chile is staying inactive and without allies. It all ended good, since Cristul12 and LightTHC asked for new border which was good for both countries. ''Peace was agreed. ---- Interesting facts Patagonia is the secondsouthernmost nation in South America. * Ther is a programme about increasing population in Patagonia. Every new player can get a house for very small price or may get territory to build. Every player is given blocks and materials. * Patagonia borders Chile, Argentina and Glacier_Spartan. * Patagonia is part of UAS, SAA, SATU, NATO and Entente. ---- '--Mikolllaj60 (talk) 08:50, September 1, 2019 (UTC)mikolllaj60' Category:Nations Category:South America